Merry Christmas, Love Gotham
by JokesterWrites
Summary: It's Christmas time in Gotham. Bit of some fluffy Gobblepot happening.
1. Merry Christmas, Jimbo

Jim stared across his desk at Harvey's, where a small brightly decorated box had just landed. His eyes drifted past the box to a Christmas themed tie decorated with little reindeer, followed up the garish tie to Harvey's face and then to the Santa hat perched on top of his head.

"Harvey, are you alright?" Jim said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

"Merry Christmas Jim!" Harvey boomed cheerfully. "Never better." He sipped from his coffee mug, which Jim suspected wasn't exactly coffee. His suspicions were confirmed when Harvey took a seat at his desk and popped open a small flask to tip its contents in.

"Nothing like a little eggnog to make the busiest day of the year go by faster. Cheers!" Harvey raised the mug in toast. "This is for you by the way."

His partner passed over the small box. "Thanks, Harvey. I'm sorry I didn't realize…" Harvey waved his hand at him with a smile, "Don't worry about it Jimbo." he voiced gruffly.

Jim ripped the wrapping paper off, and slid the lid off the box. Nestled inside was a tie almost as ugly as the one currently worn by his partner. It was covered in little penguins wearing santa hats and holding gifts against a dark blue background.

"It's good, isn't it?" Harvey had been watching Jim open the gift and his smug smile was in place. "Best put it on Jim, it is Christmas after all."

Harvey got up from his desk and clapped his hand on Jim's shoulder as he walked past to head towards the coffeeroom. His booming voice took up a off key rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'.

Jim stared at his retreating back and then turned forwards to study the tie. His partner was a right ass sometimes.


	2. Christmas Riddles

Ed passed by Detective Gordon's desk on his way out. He paused to wish Jim a Merry Christmas, but the words died when he saw Jim's new tie.

"What an interesting tie. Penguin's would be more likely to balance the gifts on their feet, rather than hold them in their flippers." Ed couldn't help himself, the words just spilled out.

Jim glanced up at him, a pained expression crossing his face. "Thanks Ed. Bullock got it for me. You heading out for the night?"

"Yes. I have dinner at a friends this evening." Ed smiled widely. He was looking forward to going to Oswald's for dinner.

"Well, Merry Christmas then." Jim smiled abruptly and stood to shake his hand.

"Jimbo! Ed!" Harvey sauntered down the stairs waving a Polaroid camera in his hands. "Here Ed, put this on. You too, Jim" He handed Ed a green Santa hat with a little bell that jingled on the end, while Jim got a matching red one. "Now say cheese!"

The camera flashed and made a whiny noise as it spit out the photo. "Can you hold this?" Harvey passed Ed the camera so he could fix his own Christmas hat which had been steadily going lopsided throughout the evening. Ed deftly pressed the shutter button after zooming in on Jim's profile. "Opps. Sorry." He automatically apologized and hid the photo away.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Ed." Harvey laughed, his face a little too red, "Come on Jim, we've got more eggnog in the staff room. Leave those files. We'll do them later. " He maneuvered Jim towards the staff room, calling over his shoulder, "Merry Christmas Ed. Keep the hat."

Ed stood alone by their desks, a small smile on his face. This was the only time of the year Harvey ever seemed in a truly generous and happy mood. His eyes snapped down to the photo in his hand. It had finally finished developing on its own. A grin spread across Ed's eager face. Oswald was going to love this.

x.x.

Oswald stood in front of the roaring fireplace, a glass of wine in his hand. The heat was welcome in the large room. He'd sent most of his men away for the evening. Victor was the only one of his men who remained in the house, though he was probably in the kitchen frightening the staff into giving him cookies.

The Christmas tree in the corner was huge. It nearly brushed the ceiling and was wide in its girth. It twinkled with lights and tinsel, with little baubles in different colours hanging from the branches. Oswald smiled sadly at it. His mother would have adored this tree. He imagined she would have insisted they turn on the old gramophone and they would dance away the evening.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the ringing of the front door.

Unsure if anyone would get it, Oswald made his way to open the great oak doors. "Edward," he greeted his new friend cordially, and then paused, "What are you wearing?"

"A Santa hat. I thought that much was obvious," Ed stepped in brushing the snow off his jacket, "Now what do you call people who are afraid of Santa Claus?"

Oswald stared, "I… I don't really know."

"Claustrophobic." Ed smiled widely, pleased with himself.

Dinner was an affair of delicious food and towards the end of dessert it was Victor trying very hard not to reach across the table and stab Edward every time he presented a riddle. " Who is never hungry at Christmas?"

Oswald held back a groan. Victor's eyes had taken on a frantic look and a vein was pulsing across his forehead.

"The turkey, he is always stuffed!" Edward laughed,

Victor grimaced and was eyed the knife in his grip thoughtfully. Oswald subtly shook his head, and Victor sighed. "Excuse me." He pushed back from the table and disappeared from the room. Oswald mused that his assassin was going to go find something to take his frustration out on.

"Well now that it's just us here… " Ed switched to a seat beside Oswald a brightly coloured envelope in his hands. Oswald eyed it, unsure of where Ed was going with this.

"What do you get if you cross Father Christmas with a detective?" Oswald shook his head. "Santa Clues! Or well.. in this case Jim Gordon." Ed held out his present. "I thought you might like this. Merry Christmas Oswald."

Oswald took the envelope hesitantly, unsure of what the tall man was implying. He slit it open with his penknife and pulled out a polaroid photo. It was of Jim, a slightly pained smile on his face, wearing a festive hat and…. a tie. "Are those…?" Oswald glanced up at Ed.

"What kind of bird can write?" He quipped.

"Let me guess…. Penguins?" Oswald said dryly. Even his patience with Ed's endless riddles was beginning to wear thin. Though… this photo was definitely worth putting up with it. Oswald smiled.


	3. Peppermint Dreams

His feet carried him to the kitchen below the main floor. Victor didn't know how Mr. Cobblepot could put up with the irritating man upstairs. He had escaped before he lost control and tore the green hatted man's tongue out.

The door slammed open and he stormed inside, not expecting to see anyone here. He had gotten intel from his girls who were watching the perimeter that the chef's had packed up and left already. Instead there was a woman standing up the window, who jumped and spun around at his entrance, a flash of fear on her face. "Oh! Mr. Zsasz, I'm sorry. Do you need something?"

"Shut up." He snapped, taking a seat at the kitchen's island. He pulled out a knife and a strip of leather to sharpen it on. It would take his mind off things. He liked Christmas well enough, all the lights and cheer. It also usually heralded the beginning of a busy few weeks following it for Victor and his girls. After all….. what was a family christmas without a little bit of murder?

The woman had quieted, tensely watching the knife flick back and forth across the leather. Deciding that he wasn't going to kill her yet, she busied herself by making some hot chocolate.

Victor glanced up in surprise when a mug of hot chocolate topped with whipcream and crushed candy canes was placed in front of him beside a platter of cookies.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly, his hand letting go of the knife to wrap around the warmth of the mug.

She had been about to exit the kitchen. Turning to face him, she looked quizzical, unsure of what he meant.

"The hot chocolate." Victor clarified, "My mother always used to put crushed candy canes on top." He tilted his head to study her. She stood at the side of the counter, one arm loosely gripping at her elbow, the other hand holding a book. Her hair was pulled back into a quick ponytail, and there were signs of flour on her face. A bit of a mess really, but he found that he liked it. It suited her.

"I didn't know." She started uncertainly, "It's just how I like mine, sir."

"If you don't have anywhere else to be, please join me." Victor politely gestured at the barstool next to him.

She tentatively took a seat, propping her sneakers up against the rungs of the chair. "Thank you."

They sipped their hot chocolate in peace. Victor watching out the window as snow drifted down, the young woman by his side content with reading her book. Occasionally he asked her questions, and she answered with ease. Other moments, she choose to read out loud a witty passage that would make him laugh. When the clock chimed midnight, she quietly gathered together her things, and paused by him on her way out. A small smile on her face, she leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Victor Zsasz."

She disappeared through the door. Victor smiled and reached for another cookie.

Merry Christmas Gotham Fans!


End file.
